Doom Desire
by Toxicstar-Twisted
Summary: What would happen if there Jirachi was a polar opposite of himself? What would happen if that Jirachi got out of hand? The Legendary Pokémon have made their decision, Jirachi has to go. But, Jirachi rebels, and it all gets out of hand. With only a few months to save the world, what could they do?
1. Prologue This World's Going To Dust

**Doom Desire**

"**This World's Going To Dust."**

**Prologue**

**Wow... I must've come up with this quick! I'm joking, I wrote some of this in the middle of class, and it's definitely going to stray from the path I wrote it on paper. For starters, each chapter will cover a point of view from a different legendary Pokemon each time. In first person, since I'm great with that!**

**Oh, and some legendary Pokemon don't have names yet because, they haven't chose them. It'll probably make more sense later. And parts with Jirachi, like when no other legend is around, they'll be in third person. **

**Anyways, I've been blabbing a bit too much,**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Arceus! Dear friend, will you please tell Yveltal and Groudon to stop attacking me?" That was Jirachi, panting with exhaustion and pain. He was recently attacked, injured, and ran down by the two red legends.

"No," was Arceus' reply. The god of a Pokemon had his gaze narrowed, he obviously wasn't going to help Jirachi. "What? Why not?!" Jirachi was stunned, his only hope, and hold from his temper just vanished. "Because," Arceus explained, "Your nature is too violent for a Pokemon who is to grant wishes, much less a legendary one at that. It's best for all Pokemon, that you are to decease." Arceus was cold, his gaze and voice were a sliver from being that of pure hatred.

"You can't do this to me Arceus! Something like this can't happen, Mew would forbid it!" Jirachi snarled. "You see it too blindly, Mew was the one who came up with this plan." Arceus had a reason for everything Jirachi could object with.

Arceus, having enough of the talk, used **Judgment** to blow Jirachi back. "As you see, we have to kill you here, and now," Arceus said. "It's time, I don't hold back any longer Arceus, _Doom Desire_!" Jirachi changed his desire to doom.

"Arceus, I've tried... This pitiful world doesn't deserve it exist... I'll make sure it doesn't."

**"Jirachi disappeared... Now we have to find and kill him."**

* * *

**Just gonna say right now, I'm excited for this. Chapter. 1, that will be out sort of quick, since I did write most of it on paper, but it's not done yet... Whatever, just expect it.**


	2. Chapter 1 Feel It In The Air

**Doom Desire**

"**Feel It In The Air."**

**- (Yveltal)**

**Chapter. 1**

**I got a little brain dead writing this so... It might not be as awesome as I want it to be so...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I felt, irritated. Mewtwo, who preferred to call herself Ara, anyway, she didn't trust me, because I'm the supposed bringer of death, I am not! Sure, I can sense a being's life force, and I can take it with a swipe of my wing... Okay, so I can take life, I just don't do it often. But, what really rattles my feathers is, Ara accused me of working for Jirachi!

I would never work for a Pokemon as ignorant as he was, I don't even know what drove Ara to say something so farfetched as that. Ara, she would be one to work for Jirachi, but, I can't say a word about, or else Arceus will try to do to me, as he would to Jirachi. Stupid Ara, being Arceus "second in command", or whatever.

"Yveltal! How in the world would you know where Jirachi was?" Ara demanded, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. I wanted to retort and growl so badly, but, I forced myself to shrug. "I can just sense his life force, it's stronger than you would think," I replied coolly. Ara still watched me, before turning to Plasma, who was a Genesect. "So, where's this cave you think Jirachi is Plasma?" Ara's voice grew quieter, as she walked away with Plasma leading.

I sighed, not matter how helpful Ara can be in battle, she's still annoying. "Where are you Jirachi?" I called out to the sour winds that smelled of gunpowder. Humans had wrecked this area, everyone saw something like this coming. "When I find you Jirachi, you're Houndour meat..."

I was soaring along peacefully, but not that peacefully, to Jirachi's life force location. But, I sensed something, different. I sensed a life force like Xerneas' but, it was different somehow, I can't tell what it is, it's just different.

I kept doing what I was doing until hours later, I found Volts. Volts was a Zapdos who thankfully wasn't working for Jirachi, and decided to come with me to slay him. It was hours of flying and talking, Jirachi sure can teleport far, before we even neared Jirachi's lair, in the area of Doom Isle.

"I know we're here to kill Jirachi and all, it's just I'm pretty sure that shiny Xerneas does not want us to go in." Volts had stopped flying, and was gesturing to the shiny legend, who was glaring at them. It all finally made sense, Jirachi had cloned Xerneas or something, to make sure I didn't interfere, smart move on Jirachi's part.

"Now," I sighed, "I'm glad you came with me Volts." I was partly smiling, though it was nearly impossible to tell with my beak being how it was. Volts nodded, and he spiked his feathers. The Xerneas came out of nowhere (But, I'm pretty sure I just wasn't looking) and jumped on top of me, pinning me down. Before Volts could even think about doing something, the Xerneas shot him with a **Moonblast**.

"Volts!" I cried. Sadness pinged deep within my heart. Xerneas looked at me with it's eyes flashing red. "Shut up," it said simply. "Jirachi created you, didn't he?" I didn't stop at that, and went on, "Only a Pokemon as cruel as Jirachi could make a beast like you, and only something as foolish as his creation would follow him!"

"Look in the mirror," the Xerneas retorted. "You were created to serve one minor purpose, to kill and destroy. An Xerneas is made to bring life, I take it. You and me, we're the same, Jirachi will help us fill our purpose, and then we'll die off. You can't have friends that are different from you Yveltal. You'll just slowly kill them."

It meant Volts... I was killing Volts. I quickly cut of the force that allowed me to take the life force of other Pokemon, I knew why I had even activated it the first place. I was just trying to kill the Xerneas who had hurt Volts. Poor Volts... He didn't deserve this.

"Y-you monster..." I heard the weak cough that belonged to Volts, he was talking about me. "Yveltal would never kill his friends... You're trying to manipulate him, aren't you?" Wait... Volts wasn't talking about me?

I suddenly saw the yellow blur, and the black feathers of Volts as he rose out of the dust cloud. He coughed before directing his gaze on Xerneas. He used **Thunder**, while Xerneas loosened it's weight in shock, leaving me to get free. The **Thunder** hit Xerneas hit on, but, the Xerneas was far from down. It quickly retaliated with another **Moonblast**.

"Is that the only move you know?" Volts quickly dodged and used a different move, **Zap Cannon**. The Xerneas was slow, and bad at dodging, so he got hit with the **Zap Cannon**. "It's not wise to insult you opponent mid-battle, _Outrage_!" The Xerneas used **Outrage**, along with some sharp words.

Volts was struck and he fell, but, he wasn't down yet, since I kept lending him my energy. The only problem was, I kept getting weaker. I was giving my energy to Volts, and having it sucked out of me by that killer shiny Xerneas. Volts shook off the dust, then took off again, this time charging in to use **Drill Peak**. Sure wish I would've helped.

The Xerneas finally fell. It felt long to me, since everything was kind of going in slow motion for me. I was tired. I had exhausted all my energy, and it was time for me to go back to my cocoon state, until I recharge. Volts must leave, or die trying to keep me awake.

"**I finally have a name for you... I don't know if you want one yet though, Deadly."**

* * *

**They're all lies! I didn't get this done on the same day I posted the prologue like I wanted too. I lied again...**


	3. Chapter 2 We Are Corruption

**Doom Desire**

**"We Are Corruption."**

**Drake (Zekrom)**

**Chapter. 2**

** Derp... I lost the real chapter 2 along with my flashdrive... So I had to remake entirely! So here it is, chapter. 2, take two!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Uggrrh... Why is it so blurry?" That was me. "Pyro?"

Pyro is my closest friend and he's... Well, a Reshiram. Crazy huh, but not as crazy as where I am now...

Okay, maybe I should start at the beginning, when the Zapdos, Volts came back with Yveltal... Well, a cocoon of Yveltal...

"This is Yveltal? What happened Volts?" asks Arceus. He looked stern, and Pyro and I, we just tried looking scary like Arceus said we should.

"Jirachi made a clone of Xerneas, and he attacked us. Deadly lent me his energy and then he exploded and turned into this," Volts explained.

Pyro shot up, his gaze twisting into a glare. "As if! Jirachi wouldn't even know basic cloning! He can't even tell a ditto from anything else!" he growled, smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"Quiet Reshiram! Now Volts, where was this Xerneas clone?" Arceus asked.

"Doom Isle..." Volts replied.

Arceus narrowed his eyes. "As to be expected... Reshiram, Zekrom, you two go to Doom Isle and end Jirachi's life. Volts stay with me and Deadly," he commanded. His gaze as blank and commanding as ever.

We both nodded and headed out, before being stopped by Ara midway across the fields. "Where do you think you're going, guards?" she asked, suspicion in her gaze. I noticed Ara looked different, somehow... Maybe it was the tail, it was green...

"We're going to Doom Isle, Arceus told us to. He said we're suppose to end Jirachi's life there, and you're not allowed to tell us to do something else!" Pyro snarled. Okay, so Pyro is a hothead, a major hothead. But, I'm there too, and I keep him from losing his cool entirely. I just wish I hadn't gotten in Ara's way...

"You don't talk to your general that way!" Ara almost got Pyro with a **Psychic**. I saved Pyro from a beating unfortunately.

"Don't fight please... Ow," I murmured.

Ara glared. "You shouldn't get yourself hurt for the sake of someone else."

"As if you would know, c'mon Drake, or do I have to carry you?" Pyro said.

"I can walk Pyro! Better yet, I can still fly." I lunged into the air, Pyro following. But, Ara grabbed onto my back somehow and commanded that we take her with us. And when was Ara a general? Why in the stars did she want to come with two, guards. We were just guards.

"Fly faster you big lug!" Ara shouted. I looked at Pyro with a nod.

"Okay then, we're going sound speed!"

-**BOOM**- We were at Doom Isle in no time at all. Me and Pyro, we love going fast. It's very natural feeling the wind, split sound around you. It hurts sometimes though. "Oh my... Never ever do that again!" Ara growled, eyes narrowed.

"Lighten up, sweetie, or else you're getting off this ride," I said coolly. Oh, and sometimes, I become bad cop and Pyro becomes good cop. The wind will scramble us up. I landed. Pyro followed, not very eager though.

"I will never understand any of you," Ara murmured. "Jirachi is the only one I will understand."

"Shut up Ara, Jirachi will... Wait a second what?!" Pyro staggered backwards in surprise.

"Oh you two are stupid, you didn't notice I'm a shiny Mewtwo, and Ara is not? It's to be expected of two idiotic guards," the doppelganger said, pleased.

"We're not idiotic, **FUSION BOLT**!" I charged forward, electricity lighting the air. An orb of it formed. I used all my might to send it at the Mewtwo, thinking she was Pyro and trying to kill me. She just absorbed it... Entire thing...

"I wasn't finished, I'm Counter, I'm male, and I can counter all your moves," the Mewtwo said, once again pleased. It's body and voice did shift to look more... How it should. I growled, and charged forward once again. If he could counter moves, I wouldn't use moves.

Pyro looked at me stunned. "Don't!" he shouted. I hate it when Pyro somehow comes out right. I shouldn't have charged... That Mewtwo copied Pyro's **Fusion Flare**, and that's what he did.

"Heh, **Fusion Flare**!" Counter engulfed himself in flame. "You are an idiot... You will serve of great use. Nothing more than a caged tyrant for our, experimental use." Counter struck me head on, then I felt the burning fire and the pain of defeat.

"NOO! DRAKE! DON'T DIE!"

"You can't do anything now... Just sleep, you're ours now."

It was all black.

"**You are just a pawn in this dangerous game of chess. We can make you more than that."**

* * *

**Ugh! Counter makes me feel like everything I've ever done, or anything anyone has ever done is a lie! So creepy. But, poor Pyro. **

**(Tenth favorite legendary: Zekrom)**


End file.
